La Hiel De Tu Boca
by eos nicte
Summary: Draco debe pasar una temporada en la enfermería y Hermione se ve obligada a ayudarle con los estudios. Poco a poco las tardes en la enfermería pasan más rápido y el odio entre ellos disminuye. Sin embargo Lord Voldemort es claro: el amor entre un mortífago y una sangresucia conlleva la muerte.


_Disclaimer: personajes y tramas reconocibles pertenecen a JKRowling. El resto, mío._

_Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_n/a: __Si ven esta historia en algún otro lugar, háganmelo saber, es plagio._

_Dedicado a Aurora Reid Friki, espero que te alegre._

* * *

**La Hiel De Tu Boca**

.

_**Prólogo**_

Apoyado contra la pared de la entrada de la enfermería estaba Draco respirando profundamente. Aún no se atrevía a entrar, sabía que lo que vería le haría daño. Madame Pomfrey lo contempló con tristeza y salió de la enfermería para darle intimidad. No debía esperar más, si lo hacía no se acercaría nunca y Hermione le necesitaba, no iba a dejarla sola.

Se separó de la pared y se acercó hacia la cama oculta por una cortina. Dio un paso, otro, otro, y otro… Bordeó la cortina con la mirada clavada en el suelo y levantó la vista hacia la cama. Sintió la asfixia anudándose a su garganta. Lo que veía le cortaba la respiración y le rompía el corazón. Hermione estaba inerte con los ojos cerrados y el rostro inexpresivo, pero dos infinitas huellas de lágrimas se adivinaban bajo sus párpados. Tenía la cara cubierta de heriditas pequeñas, pero a juzgar por la sangre oscura que las bordeaba eran profundas.

Draco, hiperventilando y ahogándose por las lágrimas que no derramaba, acercó la mano al pelo de Hermione y con dos dedos acarició un mechón castaño.

–Herm…–susurró cerrando los ojos. Tomó aire e intentó tranquilizarse.

Draco volvió a abrir los ojos y vio algo que le congeló de nuevo e hizo que se levantara. Algo que hasta entonces no había visto por estar centrado en Hermione. En la pared, cerca de la camilla pero algo disimulado yacía dibujado el mismo símbolo que él tenía tatuado en su antebrazo izquierdo: una serpiente con una calavera. El símbolo de los mortífagos, dibujado con sangre humana. Sólo significaba una cosa.

–¡Mierda!

Draco comenzó a dar vueltas iracundo. Se frotaba la cara continuamente con las manos, como si necesitara darse cuenta de algo. Había sido su culpa. Joder, su Hermione estaba ahí tumbada, inerte, por culpa suya.

–¡Joder! ¡Joder! –gritaba con la voz atragantada pasándose las manos por el rostro colorado por la ira y la tristeza. Pegó una patada a una de las camillas vacías que había allí, haciendo votar el colchón y causando un gran estruendo metálico–. ¡Mierda! –dio unas zancadas hasta el cuerpo de Hermione y lo contempló de nuevo. Los ojos mercurio de Draco brillaban con fuerza y su rostro compuso una mueca de horror, de terror. No le llegaba el aire a los pulmones y no era capaz ni de tragar saliva.

–No…– atinó a susurrar. Y cuando esa palabra brotó de sus labios no pudo contener las lágrimas de amargura. Se llevó las manos a los ojos ocultando sus lágrimas, que ya no podía retener. No podía acallar sus gemidos de dolor: su niña se moría. Le dejaba solo en ese mundo de mierda. Se moría. –No, Herm… No… No…

* * *

**_Meses antes…_**

–¡Repítelo si te atreves! –le gritaba Ron Weasley apuntándole con su varita

–San-gre-su-cia–paladeó Draco dañino con la mirada clavada en Hermione.

–¡Lárgate de aquí si no quieres otro tipo de respuesta, Malfoy! –le amenazó Harry dando un paso hacia él y tanteando su bolsillo, donde tenía la varita.

–La comadreja y San Potter…– rió– También tengo para vosotros. Y por favor, Weasley, guarda eso, puedes matar a alguien con esa varita de tercera mano –continuó Draco con sus ataques y tanto Ron como Harry avanzaron contra él, pero algo los detuvo.

–Dejadle –susurró Hermione–. Vámonos, no merece la pena. No podemos dejar que os busquéis problemas por él –viendo que sus amigos aún dudaban continuó la negociación mirándoles fijamente, ignorando a su atacante–. Vamos, Harry, estás a punto de la expulsión y no creo que te apetezca ir con los Dursley. Vámonos, chicos, por favor.

–Sí, idos… –murmuró Draco con sorna, haciendo que los dos dieran un paso hacia él. Pero Hermione los tomó del brazo y terminaron por marcharse–. ¡Dignos Gryffindor los tres!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El trío dorado avanzaba por los jardines de Hogwarts hacia el campo de quidditch. Hermione caminaba clavando los talones al andar, mientras apretaba un libro contra su regazo. A ambos lados de ella una cabeza morena y otra pelirroja apuntaban hacia el suelo, al tiempo que luchaban por alcanzar el paso de su amiga.

–Sois un par de irresponsables, ¿acaso no le conocéis ya? ¿No estáis acostumbrados a sus tonterías? ¿Cómo se os ocurre pelearos en medio del colegio? ¡Algún profesor podría haberos escuchado!

–¡No vamos a dejar que nos insulte a ninguno de nosotros! ¡Y tú tampoco deberías! –intentaba defenderse Ron, con el rostro colorado por aguantar semejante perorata, y todo por haberla defendido…

Harry guardó silencio, esperando que a Hermione se le pasara la preocupación, pero de acuerdo con Ron. Estaba cansado de que Malfoy tratara a su amiga como si no valiera nada, ¿que lo tratara mal a él? Podía soportarlo, pero a Hermione no, no lo permitiría. No dudaría en pelearse al día siguiente si volvía a ocurrir.

–Ronald, deberías aprender que el mejor desprecio es no hacer aprecio.

–Hermione, deberías aprender que una torta a tiempo quita muchas tonterías –la imitó el pelirrojo, haciendo que ella resoplara.

Harry sonrió. Por su parte la mejor venganza sería darles una paliza a las serpientes esa tarde en el partido. Era el gran día: Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

.

* * *

_aquí comienza el long-fic,_

_espero que os guste._

**_eos._**


End file.
